True Love Uncovered
by Pop-LoliChan
Summary: Sasuke volta à Konoha depois de tantos anos. Mas algo lhe incomoda e ele resolverá isso num treino, com muita dificuldade. Fanfic já postada no Nyah:eu não plagiei ninguém. É claro que outra pessoa que não for Pop-LolChan ou Isa-Chan Nyah! daí avisem eu!


Bem, eu estava lá. Eu estava no local de treinamento do novo Time 7. Era algo imensamente incômodo. Imagine você nessa situação: você abandonou sua vila/cidade em busca de vingança contra um de seus parentes. Abandona tudo e todos e quando, sua vingança é realizada, você descobre que aquele seu parente era tão inocente como os pássaros que você ouvia cantar durante a manhã. Então na sua maior cara de pau você volta a sua vila/cidade e aceita a total humilhação de fazer serviços comunitários por um ano para não ser preso. E bem, você tem de voltar para seus companheiros de time... Os mesmos que você tanto desprezou na sua infância... Mesmo que você seja Uchiha Sasuke é difícil lidar com uma situação dessas... Principalmente quando você sabe que está apaixonado por uma garota que você tanto humilhou e que agora é sua **ex**-fangirl.

- Ô Teme!

- Hun?

- Você está acordado? Faz meia hora que estou te chamando e você ta olhando pro nada!

- Pro nada? Tem certeza? – Aquele ser branco-farinha estava perguntando, sádico. Realmente, aquele Sai havia mudado. Não era mais aquele ser humano sem sentimento, ele sabia ser feliz, triste, sádico e até... menos falso. – Pra mim, parece que ele tá olhando é pra Feiosa! – Disse ele, apontando com a cabeça, uma grande pedra onde a Haruno estava sentada... Bem longe de nós.

- Pra Sakura-Chan?

- Há... Essa é boa. Eu? Olhando pra... Ela? Sinceramente, Sai como você pode ter uma mente tão pouco evoluída?

- Tá bom. Vou fingir que estou acreditando nessa sua encenação de 5ª.

- Unf... – Naruto se sentou do meu lado. – O que foi?

- Sabe... Às vezes, quando eu vejo você e Saku-Chan treinando... Eu... Eu penso que algum dia vocês vão se acertar, mas...

- Pera aí! Eu e a Sakura-san não temos...

- Nada? É... Mas, eu queria tanto que sim. Vocês são inteiramente diferentes e eu sei que faltam partes em vocês dois... E eu não gostaria que vocês ficassem incompletos... – Espera. Para o Mundo que eu quero descer. O Naruto me disse isso? O **Naruto** acabou de filosofar alguma coisa? Meu Kami, o que vai acontecer agora? O Sai vai ficar moreno? – Hinata e eu chegamos a essa conclusão quando, bem, quando você e Sakura estavam voltando do treino... Vimos vocês dois sozinhos depois, estavam conversando... E... – Naruto parou de falar bruscamente, vendo a aproximação de Sakura e Sai.

- O que foi? Viram fantasmas é? – Sakura disse zombeteira, vendo que, eu e Naruto não abrimos a boca desde sua chegada.

- Bom dia crianças.

- Kakashi! – Prontamente alertamos nosso Sensei, que não cansa de achar que todos nós ainda temos 12 anos.

- Vamos começar? – Disse ele, ignorando nossa bronca. Após umas cinco horas de árduo treinamento, estávamos descansando.

- Hun... Quem quer ir ao Ichiraku comigo?

- Eu vou. – Manifestou-se Sai.

- Eu também. – Foi à vez de Kakashi.

-... Sakura?

- Ah, Naruto-Kun, eu ficar aqui mais um pouco pra treinar.

- Sasuke-Teme?

- Não obrigada dobe...

- Hummm... – Ao tempo que ia protestar as idiotices que Naruto estava pensando, Sakura protestou.

- Naruto, não se atreva a pensar bobagens. Se não...

- Ta já entendi. Tchau, seus chatos, não deixam nem eu sonhar...

- Baka! – Eu e Sakura o repreendemos em coro. Quando nos companheiros partiram, pensei que Sakura fosse tentar formar uma conversa comigo, mas para minha surpresa, ela voltou a treinar. Eu me escorei em uma das grandes árvores do local e pus-me a olhar a evolução da garota de cabelos rosados, a flor do Time 7. Passaram-se minutos e horas, mas ela continuava firme, socando uma grande pedra, onde ela havia concentrado chakra, para que não conseguisse quebra-la tão facilmente. Os punhos da rosada sangravam e ela olhava furiosamente para a pedra, estava com raiva... Muita raiva de alguma coisa, que naquele momento, eu adoraria saber exatamente o que seria essa coisa. Após mais alguns minutos, ela parou seu duro treino e parou ao meu lado:

- Por que ainda está aqui?

- Hun... Queria ver sua evolução.

- Há... Tem que inventar outras desculpas se quiser me enganar.

- Ué, por quê? Não posso mais me interessar pela vida alheia?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Então, o que quis dizer?

- Quis dizer que não é normal **você** se interessar pela vida dos outros, principalmente pela **minha **vida...

- As pessoas mudam...

- Desde quando... Você é um ser - humano? Uma pessoa que tem sentimentos e tudo?

- Desde que... Eu me apaixonei por uma bela garota... – Nessa hora vi as reluzentes esmeraldas da garota a minha frente, marejarem. – Sabe, ela é muito linda. É talentosa e muito forte...

- Chega! Não precisa me contar seus detalhes amorosos... Eu.. Eu não preciso disso! – Quando vi que Sakura ia começar a correr, segurei seu pulso. – Un?

- Você sabe... Que é essa pessoa?

-... – O silencio daquela menina, me incomodou profundamente.

- Vou te dar uma dica, – me aproximei de seu ouvido, e com a voz rouca, falei. – Ela é você.

- Mas o quê? – Sei que, aquela irritante, nada mais falou porque eu a beijei. Beijei com tanta vontade, que parecia que minha vida dependia daquele momento. Quando pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo, senti que ela se amedrontou. Sendo assim, me afastei dela, e tive uma visão extraordinária, Sakura estava corada ao extremo e estava acanhada, mais ou menos como Hinata, perto do dobe.

- Por... Que fez i-isso Sasuke... Kun?

- Porque, eu sinto que... Estou apaixonado por você... E queria ter certeza de que não era mera ilusão... Mas, acho que descobri que não estou apaixonado por você – A menção disto minha flor de cerejeira abaixou a cabeça, iria chorar. – Estou amando você. – Sakura me olhou, com um misto de esperança e desconfiança.

- N-não está... Brincando comigo n-né?

- Não, não teria coragem o suficiente para fazer uma brincadeira tão séria. – Sakura começou chorar, e senti-a me abraçando.

- Sasuke-Kun! Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você abandonou Konoha... Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você tentou nos matar... Você não sabe... – Eu a cortei, calmamente.

- Se for tudo o que eu sofri fazendo essas coisas, eu sei, sim. – Ela levantou o olhar e docemente, cochichou em meu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-Kun.

- Eu... Também te amo. Muito. – Ela sorriu marota. Aff's. Só essa Haruno pra me deixar assim. Mas, como já estava entregue a minha doce flor, não custa nada aprontar mais um pouco... Certo? Beijei-a mais. E dessa vez, ela me deu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Minha língua explorava boca dela com urgência. Enquanto Sakura, bem ela estava mais tímida do que eu poderia pensar. Quando nos separamos, mais uma vez, vi a face da Haruno (que em breve, será Uchiha) violentamente vermelha. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e a abracei. Ficamos juntos ali... E não importava o tempo, às pessoas, nada. Queríamos apenas a companhia um do outro. E só isso já bastava.


End file.
